


Absolute Euphoria

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Improv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-05
Updated: 2003-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin finds that Brian is easier to fathom when he's high.





	Absolute Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Absolute Euphoria 

He could feel the music pulsating through his body, aided somewhat by the line of coke he’d just snorted. Pounding and thumping and vibrating, the music made him feel so alive. All around him there were beautiful men; some tall, some short, some dark, some white. And he had his pick of them all, because they all wanted to fuck him; everybody knew it. It would be so easy just to reach into the flames and pick out the hottest of them all. 

Moving his body to the rhythm of the music his eyes scanned the dark room, lit by sporadically flashing coloured lights. He could see Michael over by the bar and Emmett being led into the back room by an impossibly camp drag queen, and he saw Ted shuffling pathetically near by, trying to attract at least some testosterone fuelled attention. Over there he saw a tall, oriental looking man with razored cheek bones and slanting eyes, and over there he saw a big, stocky bear. In fact, there were people all around him, but somehow the room seemed empty. He shook his head and kept on moving his feet, closing his eyes and tipping back his head. The music coursed through his veins; into his fingers and down to his toes. The smell of men danced on his nostrils and his shirt clung to his damp, perspiring body as he let the music seduce him into a hazy trance. 

He felt a hand slip around his torso, delicate but persistent, alerting him to some intrusion upon his reverie, and somehow also alluding to some larger intrusion upon his life. A shiver ran through his body as he turned around and opened his eyes, coming face to face with a boy so beautiful he felt as if his heart would stop in his chest. He saw the boy’s lips move and became vaguely aware of a cheery ‘hey’ resonating somewhere in the recesses of his intoxicated mind, accompanied by a smile so radiant that it seemed all at once the music stopped and the flashing lights stilled, and waves of intensity washed over him, bathing him in pure, brilliant light. He saw the boy narrow his eyes and cock his head quizzically, lips moving once again. But he couldn’t hear anything except the music, which had blasted back into raw sound when the boy shut his mouth. 

He wanted him. 

Brian closed his eyes and reached out, out into the flames. His fingers connected with the boy’s t-shirt and he closed a fist around a bunch of fabric, pulling him in, closer, always… closer.

***************

Justin gave up trying to communicate with him. He was obviously so high that nothing would bring him down, but that wasn’t what bothered Justin. Brian had looked at him with something closely akin to awe, to amazement, to absolute incredulity. Brian had never looked at him with so much honesty open to read upon his face; he was usually so closed and estranged.

He felt Brian tugging on his shirt, drawing them together. He wrapped his arms around Brian’s slender yet substantial torso, becoming heady from the even the most simple contact with his lover. He looked into Brian’s eyes, clouded over somewhat by whatever ‘disco mix’ he had taken this time. But even the clouds could not hide Brian’s feelings; raw and animalistic. Brian emitted a low growl and leaned in to plant a crushing kiss on Justin’s lips that seemed to last an eternity. When at last they parted, Justin drunk on adrenaline and lust, Brian drunk on drugs and something Justin couldn’t put a name to, Brian reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the dance floor.

*******************

They were all watching them go; that infamous pair; Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor. He looked around and could see faces puckered with jealously, but whether it was envy for the fact that Justin got to fuck Brian or whether it was the other way round, Brian didn’t know. All he knew was that tonight, they really were the most beautiful men in the world, with nothing standing in their way.

Together, Brian knew that they could achieve anything they wanted. 

He pulled the boy roughly into the back room, the music muted somewhat by the thick concrete walls. The bass still reverberated through the mortar and along through the floor, creating miniature earthquakes beneath their frenzied feet. Brian pushed the boy up against the wall, trapping him inside his arms. He leaned in, fast again, seeking Justin’s plump, full lips. He could feel Justin’s tongue greeting his own with vast enthusiasm, as if the boy were trying to devour him. Roughly he pulled away and reached into his pocket for a condom, before reaching for Justin’s zip and tugging it down, letting his trousers fall to the floor. He cupped the boy’s straining erection appreciatively for a moment, leaning in again to plant almost schitzophrenically desperate kisses on the lips of his lover. God he loved being gay. He felt Justin’s hands at his own crotch, fumbling but insistent, striving to release him. Dipping his head to lick the crook of Justin’s neck he reached down himself and popped open the buttons, unburdened by under-garments as usual. Placing his strong hands on Justin’s shoulders he turned him around, letting him splay his palms on the cold wall for support. 

He swiftly rolled on the condom and lubed it up, positioning himself behind the boy. Justin looked over his shoulder at Brian, mutely telling him to start. Brian took a deep breath and pushed himself inside the boy, feeling him tense at the intrusion. He leaned down to plant soft kisses on the boy’s neck to soothe him, pausing briefly to let him adjust to Brian’s size. Justin grunted, and even in his severely induced state Brian could tell this meant Justin was impatient for him to begin. Gently he started to thrust, slow at first and then harder. As he felt the orgasm starting to build, he could only think of one thing; absolute euphoria. The high of the drugs, the intoxication of the music which shook his soul, and the intimacy with the beautiful boy; _his_ beautiful boy, combined together was one hell of a kick. 

With a cry he orgasmed deeply, his nails digging into Justin’s porcelain flesh where his hands had gripped him round the waist. On the end of his dick he felt Justin doing the same, his body trying to push out it’s impaler. Grasping the boy tightly he stayed inside while Justin rode it out, eventually shuddering to a stop. 

And as he pulled out of his lover the words remained in his mind; absolute, 

euphoria.


End file.
